¿Merezco tu perdón?
by Saint Rene
Summary: Todos alguna vez somos perdonados sin importar lo cual grave hayan sido nuestras faltas, pero ¿Realmente merezco el perdón tuyo, Sakura?


Muy buenas a todos, con motivo especial de querer intentar a las andadas de la escritura, he escrito este pequeño One Shot sobre un hecho hipotetico relevando una reflexión en Sasuke. Espero que les agrade este pequeño escrito que me tomó mucho pensarlo en como lo haría y que les sea de su agrado. Happy Leech!

* * *

_El perdón se empieza por perdonarse a uno mismo de sus malas acciones, así es cuando la gente empieza a ver que de verdad uno busca ser perdonado, los errores de cada uno es algo humano y el perdón es un acto divino el cual uno puede encontrar la verdadera paz a su propia alma…_

**¿Merezco tu perdón?**

_ "Todos alguna vez cometemos errores, de los cuales se nos puede condenar o se nos puede perdonar pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando la persona que intentó con todo su corazón hacer que vuelvas a la luz no pueda perdonarte después de todo el mal que le hiciste y de que casi la matas en un par de ocasiones?..." _Todos esos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de aquel joven de cabello azabache de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, quien se encontraba encerrado en una celda tras acabar con la cuarta guerra ninja y con ayuda de tal vez su único y mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki; logró también derrotar al legendario Madara Uchiha quien había sometido al mundo en la más grande de las crisis y que casi lo llevó a la ruina.

- No tiene caso, aunque Naruto me perdonó y me ofreció una nueva vida una vez acabe mi juicio… -se empezaba a decir a sí mismo el último miembro del clan Uchiha- Se que ella jamás me perdonará. No me extraña, luego de casi haberla matado un par de veces es más que obvio que jamás me perdonará… - seguía reflexionando para sí mismo.

Sus recuerdos de aquellos días desde que entró al equipo 7 al convertirse en gennin hasta momentos de su separación y huída de la aldea lo atacaban todos los días, eso hacía que él no pudiese dormir más de 2 horas por noche ¿Por qué ahora se sentía de esta forma? El obviamente no eran de los que decían como realmente se sentía, aunque muchas veces su propia mirada y sus acciones lo traicionaban vilmente a pesar de portar una fría máscara de dureza que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

"_- Si no puedes quedarte, al menos llévame contigo por favor – rogaba una Sakura al borde de la desesperación, tras ver como el amor de su infancia se marchaba de la aldea a cumplir con su venganza... Por más que él quería quedarse pasando su vida con sus compañeros, que era la mejor opción de vida que el poseía y que además le daba la paz que tanto necesitaba su atormentada alma; su decisión fue de vengarse de aquella persona que destrozó toda su vida sin saber los verdaderos motivos de dicha acción._

_- Después de todo, eres un estorbo – fue lo único que el azabache le había respondido a la Haruno al voltearse a mirarla una última vez, sin embargo esas palabras no eran dirigidas con desprecio. La tonalidad de sus palabras fue tan sutil como para enmudecer aquel tenso ambiente que se estaba manifestando a metros de las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, el viento en ese día soplaba más fuerte que nunca; indicando el fin de una época y el inicio de otra para Sasuke que sin decir más empieza a caminar…_

_- ¡No te vayas! ¡Si lo haces gritaré tan fuerte… - pero antes de continuar el pelinegro se situó a espaldas de la chica con una expresión serena acallando sus desesperados gritos que pedían con todas sus fuerzas que el joven Uchiha se quedara en la aldea o que se la llevara junto a él._

_- Sakura… gracias – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar inconsciente a la pelirosa quien fue cuidadosamente recostada en una banca cercana a ambos, era la primera vez que Sasuke le agradecía a alguien de corazón, él sabía que su corazón pedía a gritos quedarse en la aldea pasando tiempo con sus seres queridos, pero el destino quiso otra cosa para él; el cual era la venganza…"_

* * *

¿Por qué no quiso escuchar a su corazón aquella vez que ella le ofreció una vida llena de felicidad, donde tal vez el podría olvidar su dolor que atormentaba cada día de su vacía existencia? ¿Por qué sucumbió ante sus oscuras ambiciones y dejarse llevar por su odio, para ser manipulado vilmente por un simple sirviente del sujeto que tenía al mundo patas arriba? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza o tal vez se había dado un golpe tan fuerte que afecto su razonamiento frío y calculador? Eran preguntas que él se hacía cada día desde que comenzó su vida en prisión.

El ruido de la reja abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, no le interesaba quien venía a verle puesto que desde su ingreso lo visitaban anbus que le daban la comida del día hablándole con un desprecio evidente hacia el chico, sin embargo eso cambio cuando logró escuchar la voz de una persona muy bien conocida para él, la única persona que una vez logró calmar su furia en los exámenes chunin cuando él estaba siendo posesionado por el sello maldito, la única persona que fue a verlo al hospital cuando fue presa del Tsukiyomi de su hermano mayor, la única persona que le daba paz además de Naruto y Kakashi a su perturbada existencia. Aquella persona que intento matar un par de veces por haber cedido a su sed de venganza, Sakura Haruno estaba parada frente a él con una expresión seria, mientras que el azabache la observaba serenamente cada detalle de sus movimientos y de su figura. Esa mirada le daba a entender que claramente ella había cambiado lo suficiente como para mantener la compostura frente a él.

El ambiente una vez más se había puesto tenso para ambos, era la primera vez desde hace 3 años que estaban a solas, el mirándola a ella, ella mirándolo a él. No había razón para que ambos hablaran puesto que los dos podían saber lo que pensaban con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. El silencio era ensordecedor, inquietante, aplastante en cierta manera; pero no podían quedarse así toda la vida.

¡Uno de los dos tenía que hablar y este era el momento tan esperado!

- El consejo está realizando las negociaciones con las demás aldeas y países sobre cuál será la decisión. Naruto ha apelado por ti ya una semana con la razón de que de no ser por ti, esta guerra habría acabado de otra forma. Hay gente que no lo quiere reconocer, pero muchos saben que eres un héroe a pesar de tus acciones – empezó a hablar la pelirrosa al Uchiha quien solo la observaba.

- ¿Por qué has venido a verme? – preguntaba fríamente el azabache a su visitante quien no expresaba sentimiento alguno en su mirada ¿Tanto fue el cambio en ella en estos tres años?

- Sigues siendo la misma persona fría, no has cambiado en estos tres años de tu ausencia ¿Por qué nunca eres honesto alguna vez en tu vida? – ataca la Haruno con una expresión de molestia evidente.

- ¿Por qué ustedes llegan hasta estos extremos solo por alguien como yo? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente simplemente diría que merezco ser ejecutado frente a toda la aldea, como todo traidor y renegado que he sido – contesta al ataque de la Haruno.

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, el ambiente tenso se estaba volviendo irrespirable para cualquiera que tuviese la mala suerte de pasar frente a ellos.

- ¡Por qué nos importas Sasuke-kun! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que todo lo que queremos es que puedas vivir en paz alguna vez en tu maldita existencia? ¡Maldita sea, siempre eres igual de mal agradecido! –

- ¡Yo en ningún momento les pedí que se metieran en mis asuntos! Creo haberles dicho una vez que no me interesa en absoluto lo que ustedes quieran de mi – contesta molesto el Uchiha… Sakura se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras de Sasuke, la chica al ver el reaccionar del pelinegro solo se limita a dar media vuelta e irse del lugar. Por primera vez ella se sentía incómoda estando a solas con Sasuke.

- Haz lo que quieras, ¡Sasuke! –Haciendo énfasis en su nombre que lo dijo a secas- Ya no sé si verdaderamente mereces ser perdonado, si deciden ejecutarte que te sirva de castigo. A ver si en tu próxima maldita vida aprendes a valorar lo que tienes alrededor… Tu hermano de seguro se sentirá decepcionado de ti – eso para Sasuke fue como una patada directamente a su orgullo, por primera vez el Uchiha sintió ser vencido por aquella chica que él consideraba un estorbo, se sentía derrotado, más miserable de lo que ya era y más vulnerable… Había perdido completamente con Sakura tras sus últimas palabras…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en ambos, ella ni se atrevía a voltear a ver al pobre diablo que estaba sentado, apoyado de la pared de su celda bajando su mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

- No merezco ser perdonado. Aun si lo pido, se que nadie lo hará y mucho menos tú – le dice el azabache a la Haruno.

- Debiste pensarlo bien antes de ponerte como un imbécil y ser manipulado hasta el punto en que tus propios compañeros desearan matarte… -responde fríamente la pelirrosa- Kakashi sensei lo dijo y sé que lo recuerdas: aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros y seres queridos son aun peor que la basura –restregándole en la cara el sermón de su antiguo maestro- ¡Eso es lo que eres ahora Sasuke Uchiha, eres la peor de todas las basuras! – sentenció la Haruno haciendo que sus palabras hicieran eco en su cabeza.

- No merezco tu perdón Sakura –responde el pelinegro con un dejo de resignación- No después de todo lo que te hice pasar por mi causa, se que más de una vez debiste haberme odiado e incluso verme muerto… aun si te pidiese perdón se que tu jamás lo harás, fuiste la única persona que realmente intentó dar felicidad a mi existencia y solo te desprecie. Es como dices, soy la peor de todas las basuras, aunque Naruto no lo quiera aceptar estoy seguro que el también piensa lo mismo… Lo siento por todo – concluye el último miembro de los Uchiha con su cabeza completamente agachada, con su mirada perdida y su dejo de resignación como si esperase su propia sentencia a muerte.

Sakura en el fondo de todo su ser pedía a gritos abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que desde hace mucho tiempo lo había perdonado, que le valía todo lo que él había hecho. Lo único que le interesaba era que el alguna vez fuese sincero con las personas que alguna vez confiaron en el, pero no quería ceder a sus sentimientos por el Uchiha que estaban más vivos que nunca, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, sin embargo su deber como shinobi no le permitía ceder.

- La reunión para la decisión de tu destino será en tres días en el país del hierro -empieza a hablar nuevamente la Haruno- Antes de pedir perdón al mundo deberías perdonarte a ti mismo, si demuestras de verdad que te arrepientes de tus acciones puede que el mundo, incluso yo te perdonemos algún día de estos – sentencia Sakura retirándose de aquel lugar.

Sasuke no sabía si sentirse mal por las palabras punzantes de Sakura o de su propio actuar, el mismo se lo había buscado después de todo; la chica que lo había dado todo por él y su felicidad había dejado de creer en él o eso era lo que él creía, sin embargo no sabía que la pelirrosa lo había perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan solo le restaba perdonarse a sí mismo y tal vez así ser perdonado por todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente Sasuke fue llevado ante Tsunade a su oficina para comunicarle que será llevado al país del hierro escoltado con un grupo que ella misma eligió, el azabache solo permanecía callado escuchando las palabras de la Hokage mientras que observaba a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai que eran los únicos que sabían del asunto que era de total secreto para la aldea y los shinobis de Konoha.

- Espero que entiendas que esto lo hago a modo de precaución, se que fuiste un factor muy importante para la derrota de Madara, sin embargo el consejo no confía en ti, es por eso que decidí dejarte con escoltas y que mejor que sea tu ex equipo – concluye la sannin.

- Entiendo Hokage, si esa es su decisión no me queda más que aceptar – responde el Uchiha captando la atención de los presentes, para Tsunade esto era una señal positiva en el azabache.

- Muy bien, partiremos todos en menos de dos horas –

El viaje al país del hierro era agotador, más aun con la fría nieve cayendo. El silencio durante el tiempo del periplo era aterrador, nadie decía nada al respecto; ni si quiera Naruto que era el más hablador del grupo, solo mantenía su semblante serio. Los cuatro shinobis incluyendo Tsunade logran por fin llegar al país del hierro, reuniéndose con los demás kages en la misma sala de reunión donde Sasuke atacó la cumbre que una vez se dio por iniciada, el lugar en donde Obito Uchiha a nombre de Madara declaró la cuarta guerra ninja.

Todos los kages junto a sus mejores shinobis estaban sentados alrededor de Mifune en aquella angosta sala, Sasuke miraba con detalle cada lado, donde sus recuerdos de aquella lucha contra los ninjas más poderosos de los cinco grandes países, aquellos tiempos en donde el solo estaba dominado por sus ambiciones, su odio y la oscuridad de su corazón, el líder de los samuráis lo observó brevemente llamando su atención.

- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? – pregunta Mifune.

- No es nada, es solo este lugar me trae recuerdos –responde el azabache- recuerdos de aquella vez que luché contra cada uno de ustedes, es todo –

- ¿Te burlas de nosotros maldito mocoso? – amenazaba el Raikage.

- ¡Ya basta Raikage! –exclama Gaara- el hecho de que hayas perdido tu brazo izquierdo fue por tu propia culpa y por lanzarte irresponsablemente contra él. Recuerda que estamos aquí para decidir el destino de Sasuke, no para armar un conflicto – sentencia el pelirrojo.

- Sasuke es mejor que cuides tus palabras, lo que digas aquí puede definir tu destino o incluso usarse en tu contra – advierte la Mizukage Mei.

- Lo entiendo, no era mi intención causar molestia alguna en ustedes –responde el Uchiha- es solo que me hace pensar en lo que una vez me dijo Gaara cuando estábamos luchando… -

* * *

"_- Me he dado cuenta que la venganza no te lleva a nada, aun no es demasiado tarde para ti… no te recluyas en tu pequeño mundo, posesionado por el odio o no tendrás donde volver – intentaba Gaara razonar con el azabache, sin embargo este parecía no reaccionar._

_- Y si vuelvo ¿Que hay para mí? – cuestiona el Uchiha._

_- Gaara no intentes razonar con él, si pudieses convencerlo Naruto no habría fallado. Ahora es un criminal buscado y miembro de Akatsuki – advierte Kankurou._

_- Además del Raikage, todos los que fueron heridos por Akatsuki no se quedarán de brazos cruzados. Una vez atacado la cumbre se ha convertido en un peligroso criminal buscado internacionalmente, no hay futuro para el… - afirma Temari._

_- Sasuke, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. Ambos hemos caminado en la oscuridad… es por eso que somos capaces de percibir aunque sea un pequeño rayo de luz, tanto antes como ahora – insistía el Kazekage._

_- Mis ojos los he cerrado hace ya mucho tiempo, mi objetivo ahora está en la oscuridad – responde el pelinegro…_

* * *

- Siempre tuve un lugar a donde regresar, siempre hubo gente que confió en mí y que yo mismo los desprecie, intenté matar a los que me importan solo por mi sed de venganza. Sin darme cuenta alejé el único resplandor que podía iluminar mi existencia… Si tan solo aquella vez hubiese escuchado a Gaara, nada de lo que pasó desde entonces hubiera ocurrido –concluye el Uchiha llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Aun no es demasiado tarde para ti Sasuke – asevera el Tsuchikage.

- Todavía puedes enmendar los errores que cometiste en el pasado, lo intentaste hacer durante la batalla contra Madara, salvaste al mundo junto con Naruto Uzumaki a pesar de que aun hay gente que no quiere reconocerlo – continua el Raikage esta vez con un tono más calmado de lo habitual.

- Aun si lo pidiera, sé que no merezco el ser perdonado. He hecho demasiado mal a aquellos que una vez arriesgaron sus vidas por ayudarme, a lo único que me rehusaba perder en aquel entonces… una vez lo perdí todo y no quisiera ver como mis seres queridos mueren ante mis ojos… -responde el azabache mirando a todos los presentes- no importa si no soy perdonado, no tienen la necesidad de hacerlo tampoco, al fin y al cabo no merezco ser perdonado por el mundo – concluye Sasuke mirando a los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, haciendo mención especial a Sakura quien solo lo observaba con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos tratando de decir aquellas palabras que tanto trabajo le costaba mencionar, las mismas palabras que le dijo a la pelirrosa antes de que ella lo dejara solo en su celda, trataba de armarse de valor, de poder perdonarse a sí mismo para por fin encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba su atormentada alma.

- Lo siento por todo – fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de él, Sakura por fin había cambiado su semblante triste por uno de alivio al ver que el azabache trataba de perdonarse a sí mismo y a su vez buscar el perdón de forma sincera, nuevamente observa a Sakura quien empieza a susurrar, a pesar de ser imperceptible para los demás él era el único que podía leer sus labios.

- "Te he perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo" – fue lo que el logró leer de los labios de la Haruno, cayendo este de rodillas bajando su mirada. Una lágrima traicionera rodaba en su rostro al igual que el de Sakura. Finalmente Sasuke empezaba a encontrar paz por alguna vez en su vacía existencia.

- Sasuke, ponte de pie –pedía Mifune- como miembro neutral de esta cumbre debo decirte algo muy importante –el azabache se estaba poniendo de pie mirando fijamente a los presentes de su alrededor- Hemos por fin confirmado que tus intenciones eran sinceras, todos los presentes de aquí habíamos decidido perdonarte por tus acciones desde el inicio, sin embargo para hacer esto totalmente efectivo era necesario escucharte a ti, queríamos probarte y haz pasado la primera prueba con creces. Desde ahora ya no eres considerado un criminal de rango S, vuelves a ser Sasuke Uchiha, shinobi de la aldea oculta de Konoha – sentencia el líder de los samuráis haciendo notar la sorpresa del pelinegro.

- Sabemos bien que el consejo de Konoha, más bien Homura y Koharu no aceptarán esto, por esa razón he de darte una misión especialmente para ti, el cual será tu prueba más importante y difícil –comienza a informar la princesa sannin- la misión que se te va a encomendar como miembro reintegrado de Konoha es que logres perdonarte a ti mismo, viajar por el mundo contribuyendo en el bien común de la gente que necesita protección de shinobis fuertes como tú, que demuestres que realmente puedas obrar para el bien de todos y de ti mismo. Esa será tu misión, una misión especial de rango S – concluye la Hokage.

Sasuke mira hacia el techo pensando en las últimas palabras de su hermano fallecido, recordando lo que una vez le dijo Naruto durante la batalla contra Madara, mira una vez más a los que fueron una vez sus compañeros en especial a Sakura, quien por fin esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, contagiándosela a él para así volver a mirar a los demás presentes.

- Si es así en cómo puedo ser reconocido y ser perdonado, aceptaré con mucho gusto esta misión – afirma finalmente el Uchiha sacando una sonrisa satisfactoria en todos los presentes. El momento para que Sasuke empezara una vez más desde cero ya había iniciado, de rehacerse a sí mismo y así tal vez volver a reunirse con sus seres queridos, poder compensar a Sakura por todo el mal que le hizo pasar, su oportunidad para convertirse en un hombre nuevo finalmente estaba al alcance de su mano…

De vuelta ya en Konoha, Sasuke se estaba preparando para comenzar con su viaje, un viaje que le permitiría encontrarse con el perdón a su propia persona y de esa forma ser finalmente reconocido por todos, no como un ninja renegado; sino como Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

No quería despedirse de Naruto y los demás, prefería la discreción más absoluta y pasar inadvertido; era algo que todos ellos sabían de antemano sin embargo, en las puertas de la aldea Sakura lo estaba esperando pero no para despedirse; sino para acompañarlo en su periplo.

- Pensé que tal vez te haría bien un poco de compañía – le dice tímidamente la pelirrosa al Uchiha.

- No me haría mal algo de compañía, pero no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya te he causado –

- Hace tres años te pedí que me llevaras contigo, te lo volveré a pedir una vez más Sasuke-kun… ¡Llévame contigo! – pedía la Haruno. Sasuke recordaba aquel momento de su despedida, en esa misma fría noche donde él quiso cortar completamente sus vínculos con sus seres queridos, pero todo era diferente esta vez.

- Desde que llegué a prisión me he estado preguntando si de verdad merecía o no ser perdonado por ti, luego de todo el mal que te he causado –reflexiona el azabache- Pero ahora sé que si lograse perdonarme a mí mismo se que podré obtener una respuesta más clara –

- Iré contigo a donde sea, porque todo lo que quiero es que logres encontrar la paz que tanto necesitas – afirma la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Será un viaje muy largo ¿Estás segura de esto Sakura? – advierte el pelinegro.

- Lo decidí en el momento que acabó la reunión en el país del hierro, sin importar lo que pase estaré a tu lado, Sasuke-kun –

Sakura empezaba a acercarse poco a poco al Uchiha, tomándole la mano en signo de que todo estaba bien, que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. No solo se había vuelto más fuerte físicamente, también mentalmente. Estaba dispuesta a darle esa paz que tanto el necesitaba para su alma y ser libre del lastre que llevaba en sus espaldas, el dolor y la culpa por sus acciones.

- Antes que nada hay un lugar el que deseo visitar – propone el azabache guiando a la Haruno, llegando al monumento de los grandes héroes de la aldea, aquellos que murieron en guerra o estando en medio de misiones, por alguna razón quería venir a ese lugar, ni el mismo entendía él porque de querer visitar ese lugar, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamó mucho la atención cosa que Sakura se dio cuenta con solo verlo.

- ¿Pasa algo? –

- ¿Por qué veo el nombre de mi hermano tallado en este monumento? No lo entiendo, siempre supe que Itachi fue considerado un criminal buscado – responde el Uchiha.

- Naruto contó toda la verdad tras acabar la guerra, el mismo había dicho a todo el consejo de la aldea sobre las acciones y las verdaderas intenciones de tu hermano –comienza a explicar la Haruno- que él fue quien detuvo el Edo Tensei, sobre su misión secreta que tuvo que cumplir forzosamente –ríe discretamente- hubieses visto como quería darles una paliza a los ancianos del consejo por obligarlo a realizar tal atrocidad, que fue culpa de ellos por el cual acabaste convirtiéndote en un ninja renegado y un criminal, incluso dijo que cuando él se convirtiera en Hokage lo primero que haría sería elegir al nuevo consejo de la aldea, todo para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. Una vez que se supo la verdad a oídos de Tsunade sama, ella misma emitió el comunicado referente a las acciones de tu hermano y pasó de ser un criminal a un héroe… es por eso que su nombre esta tallado en esta tumba –termina de explicar la pelirrosa.

- Siempre metiéndose en donde no lo llaman, bueno así siempre ha sido Naruto después de todo –

- Sabes que él no iba a dejar que el nombre de Itachi quedara manchado, el tan solo quería que su nombre quedara limpio, solo así se empezaría a hacer justicia por todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar por las decisiones erradas del consejo, así es el Naruto que nosotros conocemos –le expresa la pelirrosa esbozándole una sonrisa al pelinegro quien empezaba ya a sentirse en paz consigo mismo y de que por fin podría realizar su objetivo de revivir a su clan, convertirse en Hokage para así crear una verdadera aldea donde nadie más tenga que pasar lo que su hermano tuvo que pasar.

El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, Sasuke pensando en todo lo que sus amigos han hecho por él y ni si quiera ha podido darles las gracias por todo, tenía que empezar desde ahora, el cambio a su vida esta vez iría a base de bien para el mismo y de los que lo rodean.

- Sakura, gracias por todo –

- Para eso estamos nosotros, para eso estoy yo también –responde la pelirrosa- estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase – una sonrisa cálida se le estaba escapando al Uchiha al ver que a pesar de todo ella lo había perdonado, el mundo y esta misión no pintaba tan mal como él se estaba empezando a imaginar. Más que una simple misión o una prueba, para Sasuke era un nuevo inicio y esta vez no estaba solo como lo estuvo la mayor parte de su vida, esta vez contaba con la compañía de la única persona que le ha dado esa paz interior y que lo daría todo por él. Su largo viaje apenas estaba empezando…

* * *

Y bien ¿Que les pareció? Espero que este pequeño escrito les haya gustado, va dedicado a todos los amantes de esta impresionante pairing, por sobretodo a los miembros del FC SasuSaku del foro Naruto Uchiha. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos.


End file.
